1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to a means for determining the state of charge in batteries and more particularly to a means of measuring the state of charge of a battery by the use of a short term controlled discharge wherein the battery is discharged to its maximum capability so that when the measured power and potential at which the peak power occurs, the condition of the battery can be determined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of determining the energy available in an electrochemical system is generally considered a critical factor in the operation of the electrochemical system. Elaborate monitoring techniques have been used for monitoring batteries for space power systems. The search for a relatively simple device for monitoring batteries have been actively pursued by government agencies as well as industrial organizations.
The commercially available devices have been found to be very unsatisfactory because the resultant measurements are based on insufficient information. That is, the cell potential is not related to the amount of material present so that the potential measured under load does not necessarily indicate the state of charge.